Have DEx With Me: A Collection of Delena Stories
by 2nd Time Around
Summary: The new chapter is about a sexy Christmas surprise. This is a collection of sexy Delena short stories. I want this collection to be a place where this couple is celebrated. Many of these stories will be adult in nature.
1. Magic Man

**Chapter 1: Magic Man**

_Notes:_ This is the first story in this collection of Delena stories. I will try to make every chapter this hot. This one takes place pre-series, before she meets the Salvatores. This chapter is a dream and I tried to address the creepy-stalker-predator issue, since some people's minds might go there. In a dream, we do things that we would not normally do in real life, so this isn't advocating men taking advantage of women, it is a surreal dream.

_New Story Update_: I'm writing a story that takes place in Season 4, I changed it up a bit after watching Thursday night's episode. I hope to get the first posted in the next few days. I also have a few stories in this collection in progress.

_Disclaimer:_ Just playing with the toys created by the wonderful people that created The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

The last thing Elena remembered is that she was sleeping in her bed, but she woke up in a new place. Elena opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a tree and a black crow perched on one of its branches. The crow was looking down on her, not in an animal way, but its stare was almost human.

The night was dark and the light of the moon was glowing down on her naked body, spread out on a black satin sheet in the middle of the woods. Several lit candles were placed strategically placed around her, softly illuminating the clearing she lay in. It was creepy and sensual at the same time.

Her hair and body were posed as if she was the subject of a centerfold in a man's dirty magazine. She had never felt this sexy, she was just an average teenager from Mystic Falls who liked to wear jeans and Converse tennis shoes. Elena didn't fancy herself as a sexy model type. It was sort of empowering, but this whole situation was uncomfortable and confusing.

Elena tried to cover up her nudity, but her arms and her legs were immobile, she couldn't move at all. Her mind told her to run, but she couldn't. Elena then screamed for help, but her voice was muffled and couldn't get her voice louder than a normal speaking level. It was very otherworldly, Elena didn't know if this was all a dream or she was about to be raped by a serial killer.

"Don't." She heard a man's voice over the sound of crickets, frogs, owls hooting, and other sounds of the forest at night. His voice was deep and his tone was sensual, but Elena couldn't see the man.

"Can I cover up?" Elena asked with a pleading timbre to her voice. " I feel so exposed out here. I don't know you and I want to go home. I am very uncomfortable."

"For what it's worth, you are stunning, the perfect woman." The mystery voice said, it was so velvety and rich, she liked the way it sounded. Elena could tell he was coming closer to her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, my dear." A thick fog rolled into the clearing, her making it more difficult for her to be aware of her surroundings, but it did provide her with a bit more privacy. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess." Elena said in a intonation full of fear and wonder. "How did you?"

"This is only a dream. I am only here for your pleasure. You can't move, because I need you to listen to me, to feel me." The voice said. "To awaken your desire for me, my sweet princess. You need to be ready for me when I come." He emphasized the word, come, it was full of sex and innuendo.

The double entendre was not lost on her. "What if I don't want you to come."

The soft voice was as thick and sweet as honey. "You will. Elena my dear, you are my destiny. We are meant to be, for a long time, maybe an eternity."

Before she could protest, Elena felt soft kisses on her neck. The man lay next to her. He was fully clothed and was wearing jeans, t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Elena couldn't see the man's face.

His tender kisses felt good to Elena and aroused a desire that was until this point buried deep inside her. In her mind she knew this was wrong and weird, she was drugged and it was sexual assault. But there was something about him that made her feel safe, like it was okay. She was turned on by him and this situation, but was disturbed that she didn't know how she got her and why she couldn't move. As if he read her mind, she could now move her limbs, but the man was on top of her and she couldn't go very far, if she wanted to run away.

The man nibbled on her neck; his teeth barely pinching her sensitive skin. She could also feel his tongue stroking her long neck and he would intermittently continue with the soft biting. Elena moaned at this sensation. The boy did have a talented mouth and his lips felt so good against her skin, she thought to herself.

"You like this." The man said as a statement and not a question. He knew that he was turning her on. His heightened senses could smell her escalating arousal, but he wanted to take this slow.

"Yes." She said in an erotic whisper.

Elena could feel his voice vibrating through her skin. His mouth was so close to her neck. "Do you want more? I'll stop, if you don't want it You'll just wake up safe and sound in your bed, without finding out who I am and what I have to offer you."

"More, please." She begged with an urgent need of lust. Elena wanted to experience all that this mystery man was willing to give her.

He also licked the length of her neck, until he began slowly moving down her clavicle and down to her boobs, which were aching to be touched. Elena's nipples were already hard in the cool night air. His tongue caressed her breast bone and Elena felt the man's head between her breasts. His hair tickled her sensitive mounds of flesh. She looked down and saw his dark hair, a little messy, and felt so soft as it rubbed against her breasts.

She felt a strong hand grabbed her right breast and began to fondle it with light strokes. The man moved his mouth over to her left breast sucked hard on her nipple. She could feel his teeth gently graze up against the tip of her breast.

Elena moaned. She wished she knew this man's name, so she could call it out in and expression of desire.

The man trailed kisses down her torso and down to her abs, until he reached the point where her panty line would be. The man stopped. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "I know you want me." He said softly.

The seconds felt like hours and Elena craved his touch. "I do."

She could feel is cool breath against her hot core as he spoke. "Save yourself for me. . .I will come into your life soon. Will you wait?"

Elena thought that she wasn't going to save herself for anyone, but at that moment, all she wanted was him. "Yes. I will wait for you."

"Good girl." He then ran a finger down the length of her pussy. "For saying the right thing, I'm going to let you come."

Elena gasped at this first touch. She wished that she could move her pelvis along with his strokes . The man's finger teased every part of her womanhood. Elena could feel his eyes on her watching closely for every twitch and every tremor, it was as if he was exploring some unsurveyed territory. A finger penetrated inside her sliding in and out smoothly; she was so wet for him. His thumb found her clit and flicked it with expertise. He added a second finger in and began to fuck her more intensely with his hand.

"So tight for me." He said. "I can't wait for my cock to do this to you."

She moaned loudly and urgently. Elena began to convulse and contract around his digits.

Without warning, his lips lunged onto Elena's hypersensitive clit. He sucked on it relentlessly, Elena was so close to having an orgasm within only a few seconds. He slowed down his pace as the tip of his tongue and his lips caressed her nub. He moved his mouth in a southern direction licking her slit all the way down to her aching core. This man's tongue began darting in and out of her at superhuman speed.

No one in real life had ever went down on Elena like this and she liked it. She climaxed hard against face as a wave of unbelievable pleasure radiated throughout her entire body. She was moaning and called out a name," Damon." She didn't know how she knew that this was the guy's name, but it was.

He looked up at her, showing Elena his face for the first time. Damon was handsome, with wonderfully chiseled features and what seemed to be a permanent self-satisfied smirk on his face. His black hair was sexy as it looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and the color contrasted so beautifully with his pale skin. But the feature that drew Elena in were his eyes, those ice blue eyes full of passion and lust that made Elena almost uncomfortable. Damon's face showed a great amount of wisdom and easy confidence, that was rare for a man that appeared to be in his early 20s.

"I'll see you again." He said looking right into Elena's eyes.

She gasped as she woke up in her bedroom. When she awoke, she found that her right hand was inside her panties. This was the strangest and most vivid dream Elena had ever had in her life. She wondered if she would ever meet this Damon guy. He had a gorgeous face that she would never forget. Elena knew that he was something special and knew that she wanted him in her life.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Breakfast in Bed**

_Notes_: It is in an alternate season three, where Elena and Damon constantly kiss each other and don't feel guilty about it. They also haven't had sex. This story has is mature in theme, don't read if you're not into it. Another warning, this chapter has an erotic biting scene; he's a vampire so bloodplay is kind of Damon's raison d'être (reason for existence). Wrote this awhile ago, but since we've all been talking about blood sharing lately. . .

_Disclaimer:_ Just playing with the toys created by the wonderful people that created The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena was up early to work out with Damon. She was enjoying her training sessions with him especially after they began to turn into make out sessions. Elena couldn't get over how much she liked kissing him or Damon touching her in private places. It was fun, but she was holding out any kind of sex with him. The anticipation was killing Damon and she loved making him crave her even more than ever. Waiting for the perfect time was something that Elena took very seriously. Her first time with Stefan was marred by her finding the picture of Katharine shortly after they made love. She didn't want something like that to ruin her first time with Damon.

Elena knew that when she finally did it with Damon it would be incredible. From their intimate time together, she knew that he would be loving, but she knew that it would be more intense and passionate than any of her other lovers.

Elena wore her running shoes, black yoga pants and a blue tank top, that showed off her cleavage quite nicely. On this particular morning, she walked into the boarding house and it was quiet. Most days, Damon was waiting for her in the living room enjoying his first glass of bourbon. He would greet her with a perverted comment or some sort of little quip. Damon would then give her a good morning kiss and would then proceed to vampire slayer training. Today he wasn't there.

"Damon?" Elena yelled through the large house. "Where are you?" Her voice echoed through the halls.

"Upstairs." He called back. "Come to my bedroom."

Elena climbed the stairs. She was expecting to see him naked or another position that would drive her crazy. He was still in bed. The vampire was shirtless and a thin white sheet concealed the rest of his body. She couldn't tell if he had any bottoms on or not. Damon was sitting up around an array of fluffy pillows.

"What are you still doing in bed?" She asked and walked closer to him.

"Thinking." Damon replied.

Elena sat on the side of the bed. "About what?" She inquired.

"Time." He said. " I'm 171 years old today."

She have him a bright smile. "Happy birthday, Damon."

"I don't usually celebrate it, I'm not a little girl about it like Stefan." Damon admitted. "This is the first year that I have someone that genuinely cares about me."

She smiled, knowing that he was talking about her. "I should throw a party for you." Elena said. "You hosted a party for my eighteenth."

"You know, I'm a party guy, but how about I just celebrate it with you." He said. "Your friends are pretty annoying and I don't have any friends of my own.

Elena laughed affectingly at him. "That's not true, you and Alaric are friends."

"I would rather be with you than my bestest drinking buddy." Damon said as he looked into her eyes.

"That would be nice." She said dreamily. "I can cook for you."

"No way. You can't cook, Gilbert." Damon teased and lightly tapped her leg.

She defended her culinary talents. "It's not that terrible."

"I want a good meal for my birthday. I'm ordering in from my favorite Italian restaurant." He said. "We can have good food and privacy."

"Okay, but what does a girl, get a guy for his 171st birthday?" Elena asked. "You get everything you want."

Damon got a wild look in his eyes. "I have an idea, you can give me breakfast in bed."

Elena gave him a quizzical look. "You don't like my cooking and you want me to make breakfast for you?"

He laughed at her naiveté. "Your blood is my breakfast, no cooking is needed for that."

"No, Damon." She said almost pleading. Elena stood up from the bed.

"Why not?" Damon asked. "You fed Stefan your blood when you were with him. I know that."

"I didn't enjoy giving my blood to him." Elena admitted. "It hurt too much."

"My brother is a ripper. My bites have been known to be much more pleasurable when I want them to be." His voice was full of seduction. "I can give girls orgasms with my fangs."

She started mocking him to deflect the fact that she was blushing. "Of course Mr. Eternal Stud would say that about himself."

"You should let me do it. Prove me wrong." Damon said as if it was a dare.

"Not on my neck. I don't want to hear the judgment of Bonnie, Caroline or Alaric." She replied. "I like keeping us, just between us. Bite marks on the neck would be a dead giveaway."

"I'll just bite you somewhere else on a place that no one will see it." He looked up and down her body, evaluating it as Elena stood by his bed. "Inner thigh." Damon said in a whisper.

She gasped. "Damon, are you serious?"

"Dead." He said with a smirk.

Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to let him bite her there. Damon could tell that she was considering it. He had to sweeten the deal.

"If you don't like it, I will give you $5,000 dollars." He offered. "If you enjoy yourself and I have my ways of knowing that, you will make love to me tonight. I've been a good boy, waiting so patiently. "

"You're so evil." Elena said accusingly.

"You're so tempted." Damon teased back.

It took only a second before she gave in. "Okay, just this once and just because it is your birthday."

Damon didn't say anything, but he knew that she would beg him to do this to her again and again.

"Shoes off. Pants off." He instructed. "You can keep your shirt and panties on." Damon knew that he would be seeing all of her later on tonight and wanted to leave a little for his imagination.

He got out of the bed. Damon was wearing black silk pajama bottoms. He couldn't take his eyes off of Elena as her clothes were coming off. Damon's facial expressions were full of amazement and admiration.

Elena was standing there in her tight tank top and panties. It was a lacy hot pink thong. He couldn't take his eyes off any part of her, but he was fixated on her long, tanned legs and what was at the top of them.

"I didn't know that little miss Gilbert wore such sexy undergarments. Does the bra match?" He asked with appreciation and a flirty raise of the eyebrows.

She answered with a hint of flirtation in her voice. "Yes." Elena usually wore a sports bra to work out, but she wanted something that showed off her assets better, this happened after she started kissing Damon.

"Can I see it?" He inquired.

Elena took her top off to show Damon what he wanted. "Do you like?" She asked.

He got an eyeful of her breasts and how absolutely gorgeous they looked in that bra. "Hell yes!" Damon said. He was so hard for her right now; Damon wanted her more than he wanted anything in this world, but it wasn't time for sex, it was time for blood. "Lay on the bed and spread your legs. Relax."

She complied with his request. Damon followed almost crawling towards her, until his face was up close to her panties. He could smell her arousal. Damon began kissing Elena's left thigh, licking and caressing like any lover would. He could feel the humidity coming off of her panties. He desperately wanted to touch her pussy, but he wanted to pleasure her with only the erotic power of his bite.

Damon's face transformed into his vampire state. His fangs penetrated the baby soft skin of her leg. Elena winced as the fang's pierced her body. At first it pinched her, but then the pain turned into bliss. Damon began to drink, sucking on her with equal parts gentility and force. The taste of her blood was better than he had imagined it would be. Damon could feel all the blood in her body rush down to the exact points where is fangs penetrated her flesh. Damon's entire mouth, lips and fangs were claiming Elena with a sense of entitled possessiveness. She now belonged to him.

As he was sucking her blood, rhythmic jolts of lust traveled through her body as it writhed with pleasure. Elena whimpered a little bit and it was an involuntary release of ecstasy. Her body was tingling from this contact and Elena couldn't believe that this act could make her feel so good. This vampire's kiss sang through her veins like an undiscovered song that she was hearing for the first time in her entire life.

The orgasm she had was an intense explosion of passion. Elena's release was intense as she called out, "oh God Damon," followed by moans of desire and satisfaction. She was grasping for breath as sweet aftershocks kept flowing through her body.

Damon knew that it was time to stop, yet he didn't want to. The vampire fangs retracted back into his gums and he began to lick the wounds clean and kissed the area around them.

"Wow." Elena gasped breathlessly. She knew that she couldn't move if she wanted to, she didn't know if it was from the blood loss or from the orgasm.

He looked up at her. Elena was blushing and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't do that." Damon said as he licked the excess blood off of his lips. "I want to see you. Is there something wrong?"

"No. " She laughed a bit a pure joy. "I can't stop smiling. I can't have you being more arrogant than you already are."

"I'm cocky for a reason, sweetheart." Damon chuckled a little bit. "Well Elena, that was a great meal," he looked down meaningfully at her soaking wet panties, "can I have you for dessert?"


	3. Feel So Close to You (Right Now)

Feel So Close to You (Right Now)

_Notes:_ Please review. I need to hear from you. Any little word of encouragement would be awesome. This chapter features sex and blood sharing at the Halloween frat party.

_Disclaimer:_ Just playing with the toys created by the wonderful people that created The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

A Halloween frat party was the perfect place for vampires to enjoy themselves openly with little chance of being caught. Damon watched Elena biting that cute sorority girl. Seeing her grind against and bite another woman brought dirty threesome fantasies into his head.

Elena bit the girl she was dancing with. Her thick, warm blood felt so good in Elena's mouth. The taste was even more spectacular. She let the girl go and then continued to dance. Damon noticed that she was without a dance partner and seductively stalked towards her while still keeping the beat of the music.

Damon saw the fresh blood glistening down her long neck down to her chest. He thought to himself, "That's my girl." At that moment he realized that they were more than just soul mates, but twin flames full of passion and fire.

She noticed him coming towards her. Damon looked extra sexy with his tussled black hair and bloodstained mouth. He almost appeared to be drunk on blood, but maybe it was the bourbon. Elena gave Damon a huge smile, with blood still dripping from her mouth.

The couple had their eyes locked on to one another, brown into blue. The bounced around to the beat of the music. Elena brought her hand up to his shoulder in an attempt to draw his body closer to hers. The other arm went for his other side and she held him around the back of the neck. Her eyes were full of desire and lust for her sexy dance partner and her hands moved down to his chest.

Damon stroked her long dark hair as they danced. The heat between them could be felt by the other couples on the dance floor and outside spectators. Elena's fingertips pulled some of the fresh blood off of Damon's chin and she sucked the blood off of her fingers.

He then caressed Elena's chest and into her cleavage blood transferred onto his fingers, Damon offered them up to Elena's mouth. The new vampire sucked the blood off of his fingers; it was very erotic and only upped the heat between the two. Her lips pursed tightly around his fingers and then they exited with a popping sound. Damon instantly imagined her lips sucking on his dick, instead of his fingers.

Elena laughed and smiled. She was genuinely having an awesome time. This is the first time that she has had this much fun in a long time. Elena was living in the moment and it felt good. Their bodies moved even closer and the grinding motion intensified. Damon lifted her full skirt out of her costume the way of their dirty dancing for more body to body contact.

He also put his hand down and stroked the outside of her damp panties. His hand on her pussy made her sigh, with pleasure. "I want you." It came out of her mouth as a breathy moan.

Elena could feel Damon's erection rubbing up against her and a huge grin appeared on her face enjoying the fact that she made him so hard. She whispered in his ear. "I know that you want more, too. I want to give you more, give you everything."

She kissed him. Damon savored the moment and then kissed her back with equal passion. Tongues interlocked in an embrace of lust. During the kiss, Elena's fangs extended and punctured Damon's lip. Drops of his blood entered her mouth and she desired more of his blood.

Elena vamped out and bit Damon's neck. She loved devouring his blood, the taste was something special. She hoped that she could keep it down, since she had her fill of human blood from the vein.

He was surprised at this move, but was proud of his beautiful protégé. Damon groaned in pleasure after her fangs entered and Elena began suckling on his neck. It was now her turn to be surprised, Damon's vampire face emerged and positioned his fangs to bite her neck. He craned his neck a bit to reach hers; the positioning wasn't ideal, but the act of sharing blood was erotic and even more personal. It was the equivalent of a vampire 69.

She loved his fangs in her. It made her feel so good and accepted. It also stirred in feelings from her that desired other parts of Damon to be inside her as well. After enjoying the dual feed and nearly orgasming, Elena pulled away.

"What's wrong baby?" Damon asked with concern in his voice. He was afraid that Elena would be afraid of this all consuming passion and run off, hiding from her guilt.

Grabbing his hand she said, "let's get some privacy."

She pulled him away into the nearest empty bedroom in the fraternity house. The couple entered the slightly messy room. He pushed the clothes off of the bed onto the floor. Damon anticipated the, "I can't because of Stefan" talk, but her actual words shocked him.

"Help me get out of this dress." She turned her back towards him.

Damon pulled down the back zipper. He had been waiting years for that moment. Her costume fell to the floor Elena was in her bra, panties, tights, held up with a garter belt and her high heeled boots. When she turned around, Damon thought that he had never seen something this gorgeous in his entire existence. By his gaze, Elena knew that he appreciated the view.

Taking the dominate sexual role, Elena pushed Damon's stunned body onto the bed. She whispered, "let me take care of you first." Her smile was real, but also hinted at her newness of being the aggressor.

His natural instinct was to make some overtly sexual comment, but his light blue eyes widened in amazement and wonder and didn't want words to ruin the moment. Tonight, it was really going to happen.

She crawled up to his body, splayed out on the bed. When her face reached his crotch, she stopped. Elena undid his belt buckle, then the button, then the zipper. Damon's large cock fell out of the opening of his black pants. Obviously, he went commando tonight.

Elena looked down at the impressive piece of manhood that was ready for her. She instinctively licked her lips and then led the tip of his dick into her mouth. Elena's tongue circled around the rim slowly and carefully Her hand gripped the base of it as her mouth took more of him in savoring each inch.

The pleasure Damon felt was powerful. The caress of her lips around his dick, set his whole body aflame. Her tongue swirled around him, adding to the pleasure to his hard member. "Elena." He called out with lust.

She heard her name and looked up at his face. She was still sucking on his cock, but looked right into his stunning blue eyes. This connected the couple even further. Her lips tightened around him.

"Come on baby, you're my perfect girl." He said. Damon's body was on the verge of an explosion.

Elena knew just the right ways and places to touch him, applying just the right pressure. His cock throbbed against her gums as it was approaching the orgasm.

"Elena, fuck, you're good at this." He was vocal and encouraging. "Suck me, sweetheart."

She knew he was close and amplified her intensity. With one final stroke, Damon came in her mouth. "Elena," he blurted out with lust. The release of pleasure was felt through every inch of his body. Her mouth didn't let go of him as she swallowed everything he had.

Damon took a deep breath. "Thank you." He said. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"I bet you can find a way to thank me." Elena winked at her man. Her lips were still warm and wet from the blow job.

He took off the rest of his clothes. "It will be my pleasure, my lady."

She followed suit and took off her bra. Damon watched seductively as her breasts were exposed. He had to touch them; Damon cupped one of her breasts. Lifting her breast up to his mouth, he lowered his head to meet it in the middle. His talented mouth roamed around her breasts, exploring them carefully and gently.

Damon pushed Elena onto her back on the soft bed. He was already hard again and needed to be inside her. With a touch of an expert lover, Damon pried apart her legs even wider. The prolonged anticipation was almost unbearable to Elena, she had never wanted someone this badly in his entire life. He savored this moment and moved almost in slow motion. Damon entered her with a confident push and slid into her wetness. He fit into her perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

He started trusting his hips; moving very slow and gently at first but quickly increased the pace. Elena was moving beneath him, meeting his every thrust. "Oh God! Fuck me Damon." She said between moans.

He took her up on that command. The momentum was building and Elena had her first orgasm of the night pretty quick. Damon began to screw her using his superhuman vampire speed.

Elena was shocked, but enjoyed it immensely. She used her vampire powers to swap positions; Elena was now on top, riding his beautiful and throbbing cock for all that it was worth. Damon looked into her eyes with amazement. "My Elena!" He called out in lust.

This cowgirl position was great for Damon, since this gave him a better view of her pretty face and hot body. Plus the angle was good as her could feel her contract around him, when she was in control. Elena came again and this time Damon came with her releasing his seed into her. Elena collapsed on top of him. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat.

Damon smirked a self-satisfied and confident grin. "I think that we had a good night."

She giggled a little bit and smiled. "Very." Elena kissed Damon on the cheek. "I needed that, but I'm a little hungry again." She made a sexy pout.

"Baby vamps always need fed." He bared his neck to her. "It's good that I like you drinking from me."

Elena bit into him enjoyed the taste of Damon's blood. She grinded up against his naked body as she sucked on his neck. Even in vampire face, she smiled as she felt Damon getting hard again.

Just then Bonnie walked into the room. She was looking for them. The witch gasped loudly, disturbing her feeding.

"Knocking is the polite thing to do, judge-y witch. " Damon said bluntly.

Elena turned to her friend. "Bonnie, just let me get some clothes on. We can talk then."

Bonnie turned on her judgment. "Elena this is sick. You cheated on Stefan, the love of your life with his good for nothing brother, you should feel so guilty about this."

Elena knew that he wanted to rip Bonnie's throat out. She held him back. "I don't. This is a beautiful thing. The only regret I feel is not doing this with Damon sooner. Stefan loved an idealized Elena, she is dead. Damon loves and accepts me no matter what and gives me what I need, whether it be blood or sex or support or unconditional love."

Damon smiled and realized that this was the first in an eternity of nights that they were going to spend together. This was the first time, in a long time that he was a happy man.


	4. Stirring Creatures

Stirring Creatures

Description: A short little bit of post 4X09 Christmas Delena sex. Just wrote it this morning on a whim. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Rate M for mature.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Vampire Diaries. Just playing with their toys on Christmas Eve.

Taws the night before Christmas and all through the lake house, not a creature was stirring not even a vampire.

That was until Elena sneaked into her bedroom window. She knew how to do it, because so many nights she would leave the lake house in the middle of the night. This time it was a little more difficult since she wore high patent leather red pumps, a lacy red teddy, and long negligee robe. It was also hard to be stealthy wearing a Santa hat.

Damon had told her to go home and set her free. Elena on her own free will was here to give Damon a special Christmas gift. He was a man who had the resources to buy anything he wanted, but Elena had something that she knew he wanted, her.

As soon as her feet hit the ground Damon was in her face, he slept lightly, with angry hunter Jeremy in the next room. "Merry Christmas." Elena said with a soft smile.

"Elena, I told you to go home." He said, shocked that she was in the bedroom in a sexy outfit.

She pouted a little. "I did, but I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Been thinking about you since you left." Damon admitted.

"Don't you like your Christmas gift?" Elena asked.

Damon showed her his happy face. "Love it. I can't wait to unwrap you."

"First, lay on the bed. I have to see, if you've been naughty or nice." She wanted to be frisky with him .

Damon was shirtless and only wore black pajama bottoms. Elena noticed the hard-on that was growing in his pants. She pulled them off with a quick tug. She smiled we she saw his cock ready for her.

"Looks like this naughty boy, is going to be good for me tonight." She grasped the base of his erection and lead the tip into her mouth. Elena's tongue explored the head in a circular motion while her hand was still pumping him.

Damon moaned. "Elena, oooh so good baby."

More of his large dick entered her mouth. Elena sucked harder, tightening around him with her lips. Damon began trusting his hips a bit, as his orgasm was closing in. She sped up her blow job motion and then he came. Elena swallowed, accepting Damon fully into her.

He laid there spent for a minute before he wanted to move on. "You are so sexy, Elena. The things to do to me."

"I've got more for you, Damon." She smiled seductively at him. "You have me to unwrap."

Damon took no time peeling off the red translucent robe. He crawled on top of her and slowly displaced the spaghetti straps of the teddy. He had to pull down a bit more to see her perky breasts. He cupped one with his hand and Damon's mouth engulfed the other one. He teased her nipple as it grew harder with desire.

"These are so nice, but I have more of the gift to unwrap." Damon said as he ripped off the rest of her teddy. "Look, Elena's freshly waxed pussy, nice and wet just for me. This is something that I've wanted for a long time."

She giggled a bit.

He loved how she tasted. Damon's tongue delved into her, knowing just how she liked her clit sucked and at what speed she liked her pussy licked. After the few days of sire-bonded sex, he was acquainted with her body so well. Damon knew how to make her come fast, since he wanted to be inside her.

Elena came from the oral pleasure he gave her. She was conscious to be quiet since there were other people in the house.

She was only wearing her Santa hat and fuck me red pumps. Damon grabbed her shoes and spread her legs wide open for him. He then positioned his body on top of her ready for a good fuck. Damon pushed into her and Elena squealed a little bit at the sensation. He was thrusting into her with the perfect balance between rough sex and making sweet love. They had an orgasm at the exact same moment while their eyes were locked on one another.

"Merry Christmas." Elena said with shallow breaths as she was still recovering from the sex.

Damon curled up next to her. "Stay with me tonight. I might want to play with my Christmas presents in the morning. "

"I think you've been too, naughty for that." Elena said teasingly.

"You like it when I'm naughty." He said. "I'm a bad boy, you must evaluate me on a curve."

She kissed him and said. "I love you, Damon."

Elena saying, "I love you" was the best Christmas gift that Damon had ever received.

"I love you, too."


End file.
